Battle at the Oil Pipeline
Western Provinces - Canada - North America Even larger than the Eastern Provinces, the land encompassing Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, and British Columbia covers over a million square miles, though these lands differ from the forests of the east. Here in the prairie provinces are the great wheat-growing fields as well as oil-rich plains extending to the western boundary of Alberta, a province rich in coal and natural gas as well as oil. Beyond that is a complex of high mountains and plateaus known as the Western Cordillera that span British Columbia and continue into the Yukon. This area is more temperate than the bitter cold of the north and east, but still gets plenty of snow in the wintertime. Contents: Hook Headstrong Prowl Arcee Virtual Worlds Nexus Oil leaks from the great pipeline, trailing a thick black line down the side of the pipe. The smell is profane, compared to the wilderness and tundra around it. Five holes spew oil in the Great White North, and the responsible party is nearby. Headstrong huffs to himself, in his rhinocerous form. The Predacon is covered in oil as well, "Told you I could do it." TEN MINUTES AGO. Headstrong eyes the pipeline, "I can hit that pipe just right, it'll spew oil up and right into those energon cubes, won't even spill a drop." He paws at the ground, measuring the distance, his eyes narrowing, "And I'll do it on the first try too..." The winter winds aren't doing any good for the Con transport though, since Tantrum isn't on site to convert everything to pure energon right here and now, the plan B for the supply raid was simply 'load oil into the cubes, fill transport, call it a day' So there's why Blast Off isn't carrying everything, it's just too darn messy. Zipline has arrived. Blast Off is DEFINITELY not interested in carrying anything that messy. He stands on the ground, supervising Headstrong. Of course, that's ALL he's doing... he has no interest in getting that oily mess all over him (much less INSIDE him). "Just hurry up... get it in the barrels and let us get out of here." Then he glances up at the sky, where a winter storm is coming in. Snowflakes dance all around- and it's only getting heavier. The winds are gusting, too. Not good flying weather. Hmm. "Let us go before we *can't* go anymore." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Spindrift has arrived. Prowl has been watching all the frequencies at Metroplex, just like a good police officer should! So when Headstrong makes himself rather obvious, it's all over the comms and surveillance. Don't these mechs know subtle? Clearly not. So as soon as the incident pops up on the probes, an alert is signaled and the strategist scrambles a team to head out to the Pipeline as quickly as possible. Since the Decepticons have thrown subtlety out the window, it should come as no surprise when an Autobot dropship descends from lower orbit to close in on their location. Did they honestly they could get away with this so easily? Pfff. Arcee has accompanied Prowl out to this location, and she's just glad that they're getting into this difficult location via dropship (and not trying to drive out here in the crazy snow drifts). She checks a nearby monitor to see just how many Decepticons they're dealing with, then she loads a few extra charges into her pistol's reserve chamber, and readies for deployment. Snow and cold weren't top things on Spindrift's list of places to enjoy, but after having to sit in the medical bay waiting to be repaired as long as he did he was willing to put up with it for the chance to finally get out in the field. "Figures Decepticons would pick the worst possible conditions to try and make trouble." It's time for some giant Rhino action because Headstrong said he was going to! Snow. Why did it have to be snow. And here Zipline had already been confident in the fact that she didn't have to see the slick stuff again until next year. So much for that. The little tawny yellow tape-bot stands at the ready as the bay door opens, practically dwarved by it. Paws brace herself as she peeks outside, eyes flickering as her sensors attempt to penetrate the storm. "They're there alright!" She eyes the snow disdainfully, uncharacteristically not yet making a move to rush out. "Think we can just shoot them down from here?" Honestly. Snow. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The Rhinocon lets out a belabored breath as he starts trying to PUSH those oil filled barrels and energon cubes into the transport without altmoding. The snow picks up wildly, covering everything in a healthy dose of frost. <> Stepping out of the transport's pilot compartment would be none other than Loco, combat engineer for the Combaticons for quite some time now. You might remember his earlier works in Crystal City or the Train Job. He adds offhanded, "Course, with what radar's picking up, you probably got bigger astrosquids to fry." Casually he gestures to the Bot transport. Headstrong turns his beefy head to look, "Autobots!" He growls openly, eyeing the shuttle, "Bout time I got something to hurt! Forget the oil, shoot em down! Quick, someone throw me at the shuttle!" Several barrels and cubes fall over from the Rhino's antics. Blast Off 's scanners pick up the dropship even before he sees it through the storm. Oh great. See, this is what happens when he's stuck with Decepticons like Headstrong who don't know what subtlety is. Blast Off does, in fact the sniper far prefers it. He just doesn't get to do it very often in company like this... *sigh* "Yes, we have company. Fortunately, they are the kind that makes good target practice." The Combaticon gets his ionic blaster out and begins firing at the ship, trying to damage its engines. "Loco, continue getting ready so we can leave when possible. Hook, tell your underlings to stay busy- we need to get loaded up as soon as we can. In the meantime, let the rest of us deal with these intruders." At Headstrong's "throw me at the shuttle" he makes sure to step aside, since /he/ sure as slag isn't going to be doing it.... and wouldn't want anyone to mistake him for the shuttle in question, either. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Hook casually looks up at the mention of the approaching Autobots "How unexpected", he says sarcastically, as he pulls out his laser pistol. The technical team continues to work through this, there well trained, by Hook of course. On hearing Blast Off's order, he actually starts to pitch in with the technical crew, transforming and moving a large pallet of energon cubes into the the transport, by Crane of course Hook transforms into his Constructicon Crane mode. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) As the ramp is lowering Spindrift practically leaps off of it like a diving board and plunges into the snow. His claws make short work of the white fluff and the icy ground beneath it, the slight upturning of terrain that occurs as he tunnels towards the Decepticon shuttle hidden beneath the snow unless you look really closely. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Protected. The dropship does its job, dropping the team on-site. Prowl quickly signals the vessel to fly out of range before it takes too much damage, or before Headstrong can get thrown at it. Ducking behind an icy rock formation, the analyst takes a quick stock of the situation. Stealing oil from the pipeline, as suspected, with Blast Off, Hook, and Headstrong on the defense. Hmm. He watches the techs as they load the oil up. <> Well it's filled with flammable petroleum, isn't it? Incendiary missiles come in handy, sometimes... Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to aim his next attack. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. In order to destroy the transport, there's that little matter of getting through that wall of Decepticons between them and the transport itself, Arcee wagers as she heads into the snowy battlefield. She has pistols in hand already, and she fully intends to make use of them here. Noticing Headstrong looking particularly battle-hungry, she fires off a volley in his direction. Combat: Arcee strikes Robot Rhino with her Laser attack! Zipline flicks her tail irritably as she glares through the storm and snow. "Oh, slag it." She then proceeds to turn away from the door, and walk further back into the shuttle. Then barely a couple of seconds later, there is a tawny blur, rushing out of the hold and into the snow. Paws slip and side, but at that speed Zipline can just use that to her advantage as she half slides, half runs, at the Decepticon front. "Hey, losers!" How Zipline manages to level her cannon out while slide-running like that is anyone's guess. She levels it at Hook and his cargo, and fires a quick burst of energy at him and his cubes. "Hope you like your energon hot!" Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Zipline strikes Constructicon Crane with her PEW PEW. Wait are those volatile? (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Fire erupts from the oil cubes, as volatile as crude oil is in 80s cartoons! Noxious, thick fumes start to get caught in the wind as fire springs to life, which naturally leads to that nice pool of oil that Headstrong let run free as the wind earlier. Plumes of fire become a wall of fire...a wall of fire right next to the pipeline, one can't help but notice. Backlit by fire and snow, Headstrong awaits the Bots to land. Of course they could've just shot him from the air forever, and his stubbornness might've just let them do that, but Arcee draws his attention as she lays into him with her pistols. He paws at the snow, "Hey, I had to work to do all that!" Without any further provocation, he charges Arcee, his horn glistening, trailing with corrosive acid as he lowers his head towards her. "Now you're going to get got!" Combat: Robot Rhino sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot Rhino strikes Arcee with his Gouging Horn attack! -3 Blast Off watches the Autobots get closer, and worries they'll try to blow up the ship before it can make an escape. Optics narrow as the Combaticon looks towards the Autobots. He radios to everyone there, Bots included: <> Then Zipline blows some stuff up just as he says all that and the Combaticon can't help but faceplatepalm. "Hook! Build a wall of snow, or... whatever... between that fire and the more volatile compounds... just keep that thing from exploding with all of us here, got it?" Then he whirls around and looks for a target. Noticing Prowl, he pauses... hmmm, he wanted to ask that fool a question or two... but not right now. So instead he fires off a shot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Prowl with his Think about THAT! attack! -2 Constructicon Crane is not unexpectedly fired apon, and not unexpectedly either, one of the blasts strikes an oil cube causing a fire that spreads accross the entire pallot of now worthless cubes. He drops the pallot into the snow and transforms, and as Blast Off ordered, is more worried about being blown up than anything else. Fire is all around Hook, as he tries to locate his technical crew and get them put in the right direction "Flipswitch, take your crew and begin to extinguish this fire using the established protocol." The gumbie nods, signaling to the others, who duck and weave through the burning oil cubes, and eventually into the transport. Moments later they all come piling out with extinguishers. Hook tries to locate his attacker and finds her amongst the snow and flame. He pulls out two well polished laser pistols from subspace and opens fire. Constructicon Crane transforms into his Hook mode. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hook strikes Zipline with his Laser Pistol attack! -3 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Spindrift has no idea what's going on for a few minutes while he's tunneling his way towards the Decepticons' location, other than being able to hear some of the gunfire and small explosions going on. He just keeps going until where he estimated they were set up around their shuttle. The rhino could be glad that he ran away from his allies and towards the approaching Autobots. Because it's up in the middle of the Decepticon landing sight that Spindrift makes an explosive return to the surface. Well not literally explosive, but there is a deafening sonic shockwave that rings out as he pops up, which also sends a bunch of the snow and other debris flying through the already frosty air. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Spindrift strikes Hook with his Resonant Vibration Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Hook's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Spindrift strikes Blast Off with his Resonant Vibration Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Blast Off's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Fearless. Arcee's leg armor gets gored by the charging Headstrong, the corrosive acid making the scrape even worse. Reflexively, Arcee scoots back, then sets upon him with both pistols firing at once. "You asked for it!" Combat: Arcee strikes Robot Rhino with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! What? Accuse Prowl of not thinking things out? Psh. What a fool. Prowl has considered every possibility. Yes, he realizes that if the transport explodes, the pipeline could be damaged if not destroyed. However, it's not anything a team from operations couldn't help the humans rebuild or repair. He continues to keep his optics on the transport, still considering their options. Yes, destroying the transport was one, but hopefully it won't become necessary. For now, Prowl has a different plan. He moves quickly from cover, transforming and driving straight toward the large cargo vessel. He takes a shot in the side from Blast Off, but it hardly deters him. His tires slide on the snow a bit, but he simply transforms to regain control, firing a single missile off in the Combaticon's direction. That ought to keep him occupied, even if it isn't a direct hit. Combat: Prowl misses Blast Off with his Wire-Guided Missile attack! It's about when the flames start to spread that Zipline realizes that she did something generally stupid in her haste to ruin the Decepticon's day. She sliiiides to a halt and cringes, her tail tucking back inbetween her legs a little bit. "Er. Oops?" She glances from one way to the other. Optics quickly scan across the snow, and spot generally... Well, more snow. "It's cool, it's cool, I can fix this!" Laser fire splatters snow around Zipline as she takes to running again. Some of it leaves a dark spot in her hide, briefly destabalizing the cheetah tape. It doesn't slow her down much as she pushes her systems to run harder through the deep snow. She's a small tape, but with how fast she's running it still causesa fair bit of snow in front of her to be pushed out in a wave, like she was a small snow plow. It also sends a wave of the old, wet stuff at the growing wall of flame. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Zipline takes extra time to steady herself. Pass ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "I did!" Headstrong counters as he gets shot at point blank range. "And I want it now!" Is he...having the same conversation Arcee is? The rhino shakes off the firepower, even as his neck and head sizzle from the impact. "GIMME IT!" He stamps the ground for intimidation's sake. White snow flickers up from his stamping hoof. Even as the others about him go to put out what could be a pipeline of fire if not treated, Headstrong sees red. Seriously, his optics have one color! He hesitates for a moment, takes a few steps back, "Time for some more PAIN!" He rumbles back towards Arcee at a high speed, using his full body weight in the rush. A deadly weapon, his horn, able to puncture feet of steel easily...he moves in for the kill. Combat: Robot Rhino sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Rhino misses Arcee with his Gouging Horn attack! Blast Off continues looking around, trying to spot any more Autofools who might want to blow up their ship.... but in the storm, he isn't quite observant enough. Spindrift suddenly pops up nearby and unleashes a sonic shockwave- and this time he isn't able to get out of the way. It knocks him back, causing him to fall into a snowbank. Shaking his head, audios still ringing, he feels a little... dizzy now. Slag it all. He picks himself up, wiping snow and ice from his weapon, then raises it to fire at Spindrift. Unfortunately, his head is still ringing, and Spindrift is... spinning just a bit. ...Was he doing that before? The Combaticon shakes his head again and fires. Then he sees Prowl's missile coming his way... and somehow the Combaticon does manage to avoid that. Naturally high agility does have its advantages, even when you're a little off your game. That's still better than most people's "game". Robot Rhino then slides past Arcee, his feet sprawled out where he slipped, which sends him careening at the pipeline. THOOOONNNNKKKKKK He actually misses piercing the pipeline for any further issues, but is half under it now. "Hey! Hey! I'm stuck!" Rhino legs wiggle helplessly, "Gimme outta here!" <'Decepticon'> Headstrong says, "hey." <'Decepticon'> Headstrong says, "HEY!" <'Decepticon'> Headstrong says, "I'm stuck!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Stop whining, we'll get you out........ eventually." Combat: Blast Off strikes Spindrift with his I want just a little bit of QUIET around here got it? attack! -3 <'Decepticon'> Headstrong says, "No, No way. You come over here, and forget about the fire and the Autobots, and pull me out, RIGHT NOW!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I'm busy." Onslaught has arrived. Hook is very pleased with his shot, but he doesn't have long to savor as he too is knocked back on account of a sonic attack. Disoriented, he slowly gets to his feet, and looks around at how the fire crew's work is going. The answer is not well, there simply aren't enough mechs to control all the oil on fire. Hook starts to jog his way back to the transport, he gets on board. <> The Constructicon grabs the last remaining extinguisher pack and makes for the nearest fire, but still feeling the effects of the sonic blast, comiclly falls face first in the snow. He quickly rights himself and starts putting out fires. Combat: Hook takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. Arcee leaps out of Headstrong's way with an agile alacrity, using her 'good leg' as leverage to flip over the angry Predacon. And...it works as planned, he ends up pinned beneath the pipeline. Arcee smirks and shakes her head as she sprints off, heading now to give Spindrift some assistance. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Spindrift's next attack. Fortunately for Zipline, she hears the sizzling of fire getting extinguished behind her. Unfortunately for Zipline, she's running very quickly along very slick, very un-steady snow. Zipline starts backpedaling to try and stop. Her legs certainly respond the way she wants to, but the issue isn't with her legs, but with the space between her paws and the ground. Zipline goes sliding out of control, and ends up toppling head first into a large snowdrift. For a few seconds, Zipline is lost in the snowdrift, near impossible to see. At least, until the barrel of a cannon pushes out over the top of the snowdrift. Glowing eyes glimmer in the snow as she peers out to take aim at Blast Off. Ad gives him something else to worry about with a railgun shot. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. Prowl continues toward the transport apparently unhindered, thanks to Spindrift's sonic assault. He transmits a message to the rest of his team instructing them to keep the pressure up. Approaching the side of the cockpit, he jumps up and grabs hold of the handle on one of the open hatches, then starts to hoist himself toward the door to the control room. Loco is at the controls, and he glances nervously down at the Autobots. <> Combat: Zipline misses Blast Off with her HEY look over here! attack! -3 Combat: Prowl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Success! Spindrift is going to have to thank Brainstorm for those modifications. Later, when they're not dealing with Decepticons. Decepticons that are shooting at them, ionized sparks crackling across his form as Blast Off shoots at him. That stung a little. Okay, keep the enemy occupied? He can do that. Especially when Arcees provides some assitance in seeing through the snowstorm. Now he is spinning, kicking up a plume of snow in his wake as he launches himself into the air towards the Combaticon. Only to unroll midair and attempt to latch onto the Combaticon's head like some sort of armor hided facehugger! Combat: Spindrift strikes Blast Off with his Skreeee! attack! -3 Brawl has arrived. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Blast Off. I am initiating Plan B-17. Adjust tactics accordingly." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "In other words." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Here Comes The Pain." <'Decepticon'> Brawl bellows, "I -LOVE- Plan B-17!" Blast Off hears Hook and responds, "Understood. Keep putting out those fires. Everyone else, create a barrier between the Autofools and our transport... but you might not want to stand TOO close. Well, unless you just LIKE things hot." Shaking off the last effects of dizziness, he uses anti-gravs to hover over the snow and try and get closer to Prowl again this time (not TOO close of course). The wind buffets him, but his high agility and coordination helps keep his aim reasonably steady. Just as he is ready to fire, he catches sight of some movement in the snow. Slag, is it Spindrift again? The Combaticon turns to look, ducking out of the way just as Zipline's shot goes streaking right by him. Zipline's distraction not only helps Prowl, though... it helps Spindrift, too, who comes launching out of nowhere at him! OOOF! Suddenly he has a face full of tape armadillo, and the shuttle hufffs loudly in alarm as he starts trying to pull or punch Spindrift off. He also instinctively starts flying backwards, trying to get distance again... "GET OFF OF ME!!!" Loco's message is heard, but.... Blast Off's a little busy right now. He tries to radio this, however: <> Then he gets another message.... oh! Well, good. The PAIN has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Finally!!!.... It's about time. STOP that blasted Autofool Prowl!!! ...Uh, please." Combat: Blast Off strikes Spindrift with his I DON'T LIKE UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL... and your feet in my face is definitely THAT... (Punch) attack! Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 86035 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! There's a plan. There's always a plan. Well, actually, there are always quite a few plans when someone as tactically sound and impressively strategic as Onslaught is involved. Which just happens to be why the Leader of the Combaticons doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. For, you see, that wouldn't be strategic. Not when it is much more tactically sound to make quite the entrance. Snow gets knocked up and all over the place as the massive form of ONSLAUGHT comes barreling through the epic snowstorm. How he's managing to do this without skidding all over the place, that's anybody's guess. Probably because he's a military vehicle and his tires have been designed for all terrain use and such. Also, well, this is a cartoon so just go with it. Onslaught's wheels crush through the snow as it speeds in the direction of the ruckus and action that's going on right now. On the trailer behind him, is what is likely a very familiar looking TANK. There are no vocal statements given at the time of Onslaught's hasty and powerful arrival, as that would alert the Autobots to his presence. As if the loud roaring of his engine wasn't doing that but whatever. Oh no, instead, the sudden braking and turning, sending the trailer into epic jack-knife mode should be enough of a clear indicator that Onslaught has decided to solidify this as a victory for the Decepticons. Especially, since he's wheel-bent on sending that tank in Prowl's direction. Can't have that copper ruining this perfect plan, now can we? Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer sets his defense level to Guarded. Brawl transforms into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Leopard 1A1 Tank follows up behind Onslaught in formation, and quickly goes full steam ahead towards Prowl upon his commander abrupt sharp-turn! "Baw-ha-ha-ha! What do we have here? Aren't you supposed to be dead, Prowl? Let me put you back into the grave where you belong again!" The tank turns his barrel towards Prowl and snaps off one quick shot while cackling in malicious laughter! Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Prowl with his Cannon Shot! (Laser) attack! __ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee watches other Combaticons arrive, and she frowns in frustration. Of *course* they're all ganging up on Prowl. In an attempt to draw Brawl off of the transport, she begins firing upon the Combaticon tank. Combat: Arcee strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with her Laser attack! After a few good tugs Blast Off manages to pull Spindrift free of his face and toss the dillo-bot aside. Though he rolls with the landing to get on his paws after a bounce or two. "Looks like ya needed ya buddies to come rescue ya, huh?" Though even as he's mocking he turns back towards Blast Off, swivels a weapon pod in his direction, and fires a small demolition shell at the shuttle-former. Combat: Spindrift misses Blast Off with his Sapper Charge attack! <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "Hua ha ha ha, I got that Autofrag, Prowl!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Very good, Brawl. Now just *Keep* getting him. Don't blow up the ship though... we need to fly OUT of here later, and I have NO intention of carrying that messy oil cargo *myself*....." <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "That's... muh CPU hurts. I'LL JUST SHOOT EVERYTHING THAT MOVES!" <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off faceplatepalms. "Onslaught... can you talk some sense into him please? Be sure to include fiery death for us all if he blows up the ship? FOOM. Zipline's cover doesn't last long as the recoil from her cannon sends her toppling backwards out of the giant snow drift. Though she manages to land on her feet, she ends up sliding back in the snow until momentum gives out. But the shot did what it was intended. "Hah! Nice one, Spinny!" Zipline cheers the other tape on. But even before she can follow up with another shot, the obvious sounds of a revving engine draws her attention. "Oh great, party crashers," She mutters. Despite the fact that they technically crashed the party first. "HEY, can't you see we're busy here!" Zipline rushes forward, paws slipping on the snow every other step. But she still manages to half slide, half run at Onslaught. She comes up alongside him, and with claws crackling with energy, Zipline lunges up. She tries to land squarely on his roof, and use claws to latch herself there and/or tear away. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Zipline strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with her Hyperstatic Claws attack! Brawl's cannon knicks one of Prowl's doorwings, but causes minimal damage. Loco's optics widen as he watches the Autobot climb into the cockpit. <> The mech cries out as Prowl shoves him aside, then pushes him out the door. The strategist glances complacently at Brawl. "Yes, unfortunately for you. Though you're going to have to hit harder than that." Grabbing the nav controls with one hand, he fires an acid-filled cartridge at Brawl with the other. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Prowl strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Brawl. Focus. Kill Prowl and I'll give you a very special gun I've been working on." <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "This pink thing is making me angr---- special gun? Ok, PROWL DIES!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off sort of misses *seeing* Onslaught and Brawl arrive, but he's been informed through radio. FINALLY... some people who don't completely *annoy* him have arrived. .... Or, well, at least *Onslaught* doesn't completely annoy him, Brawl can be a different story. But with his teammates here, he knows these mechs can... get 'er done. He successfully knocks Spindrift off, but then the 'dillo-bot launches another attack. "I don't *need* anyone. But if I MUST have some company, I'd far prfer theirs to YOURS." Blast Off dodges the attack. "Oh, no you don't. I've had quite enough of you...." Then he overhears Loco's cut-short message and glances at the ship. Brawl is pursuing Prowl, who's inside already. The shutttleformer's optics narrow. He CAN'T let Prowl take over that ship. With another annoyed huff, he flies over to land on top of the ship. The commotion seems to be taking place in the cockpit, so he flies to where he can see in the windhshield. Ah, there's Prowl. He aims his blaster at the Autobot, taking very careful aim so as not to hit the controls- or insides. He's fully confident of his ability to hit precisely where he intends to shoot, or he wouldn't shoot- plus... Brawl's making a mess here anyway. "Ah, yes, the Autofool who came back from the dead. ...Shame it'll be a short return." And he fires a full blast at Prowl straight through the windhshield. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Prowl with his Precise Aim... it's what I do- right? attack! When Onslaught's systems start to crackle on the inside, Onslaught doesn't particularly care to be rolling onward and allowing his systems to remain in such a disarray. In fact, he simply slams on his own brakes, unable to really react to the sudden Hyperstatic coursing through his systems. "Very well, Feline. Time to lose one of your lives." With the brakes slammed on, the movements of the truck don't even stop because in that next moment it is spinning and whirling and activating a very standard Transformation sound effect, the process of which is both fast and dangerous to anyone clinging to any part of the truck at this particular moment, because there's bound to be some smashing and crunching of parts as the truck reshapes itself into the Combaticon Commander: ONSLAUGHT! Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 74460 Onslaught, Combaticon Commander! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Onslaught strikes Zipline with his STFU - Strategic Transformation of Feline Undoing (Kick) attack! Brawl's engines makes a low, dull rumble while his treads makes metal clanking sounds while he drives menacingly towards Prowl. He's strives to do his best to make his approach as intimdating as possible, heck he is about to run down the front of the transport itself where Prowl is, but is stopped by Arcee's shots. The blaster bolts drills into his armor, prompting Brawl to turn his barrel and rage upon the femme instead... yet he yields after receiving a radio transmission from Onslaught. Whatever it was that Onslaught had said to Brawl, it was enough to reinvigorate his resolve to go after Prowl, and getting shot by acid pellets is just yet another motivating push for the Combaticon to stay focused on the Autobot strategist. "RAAAAAAAAAH! You want me to try harder?" Brawl bellows at Prowl as he turns his barrel back towards Prowl and takes aim while the sound of another cannon round can be heard being loaded from within the tank, "I'LL FRAG YOU THEN!" BOOM! Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank misses Prowl with his Tryhard Cannon attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Brawl... try AIMING next time. AIMING is your friend." <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "Haw haw haw, but something exploded!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off sighs in a long-suffering manner. "YES... that was OUR ship exploding, not the Autofool. These little details... they're important, Brawl." Spindrift grunts as Blast Off bolts for the shuttle. Darn Decepticons being able to fly in both modes. He takes a look around... only to see Zipline having to try and deal with Onslaught. That's not going to be good if she doesn't get a little assistance. Quickly he scrabbles in her direction, while doing so the projectors click open in his armor panels, and as they light up a faint luminicent glow surrounds the more frail cat-bot. Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding Zipline from damage. <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "Hrnnn? ENOUGH TALK! I WILL SHOOT SOME MORE TO FIX THE SITUATION!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "......" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....... Onslaught, talk some sense into him." <'Decepticon'> Onslaught says, "Shoot More of Prowl." <'Decepticon'> Brawl says, "OK! Haw ha ha ha!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Really? ....That's it? (*sounds like... why didn't I think of that?*)" Arcee thinks quickly, and as Spindrift heads over to protect Zipline from further damage, the pink one decides to become a diversion to give the others time to recoup and/or act. She runs up to Brawl, and...just climbs up on top of the tank. Has she lost her mind? Perhaps not...if she's there messing with that turret gun, he can't exactly shoot her when she's in that position. But she sure looks pretty crazy when she climbs up on the tank and, er, messes with the gun. "Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you!" she chastises. Combat: Arcee strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with her Smash attack! Very abruptly, the world begins to fold in around Zipline. Or rather, Onslaught begins to fold in around her. "Uh... Okay, this is new!" She scrambles to remove her claws from Onslaught's roof, "And bad! Very bad!" She's fast, but not fast enough. Unfolding and folding pieces crush and push her about as she tries to squeeze out. Luckily, cats are good at getting free out of tight places, and she frees herself before she becomes way too intiment with Onslaught's insides. Circuits crackle and spark as she hits the ground in a tumble. Her forward shoulders look slightly crumbled, and there's an energon leak somewhere there. "Euugh! Way closer to any Decepticon than I ever want to be," She complains, shuddering right down to her tail. She's about to take off again, but then light glimmers in front of her. She pauses, but her legs remain tense. She grins alongside to Spindrift. "Thanks, pal. Just gimmi a sec to catch my breath." And train scanners on Onslaught, putting the intel she got on his inner workings that she didn't want to get to good use to try and find a weak spot between his joints. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Zipline analyzes Onslaught for weaknesses. Hmm...the diversionary tactics aren't working--the Combaticons are certainly one hell of a team, even if they're woefully lacking on their own. Still, this operation isn't a complete loss. Yet. Prowl busies himself at the nav controls, quickly inputting coordinates not far from here--coordinates that are just off the coast on top of a thin glacier. If his calculations are correct--and they always are, the weight of the transport will be far too much for the ice to hold up. It will take approximately 1.53 breems for the transport to reach the glacier, and about half an astrosecond for the ice to crack and the payload to sink into the frigid depths below. It's just as he's finishing the navigation program that Blast Off shows up in the windshield and shoots at him, the blast shattering the barrier between them and knocking him back against the wall of the cockpit. Recovering, the strategist glares at the Combaticon. "Interesting, I never thought you were very fond of close quarters, Blast Off. Regardless, you're making a mistake if you think you can best me alone." He levels his rifle at the Combaticon, firing another acid cartridge at him. Brawl is basically ignored, since his shells merely manage to scrap the side of the transport, falling short of their target. Besides, he's just a dumb brute. Combat: Prowl misses Blast Off with his Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Onslaught has been keeping an optic on everything that has been happening. Not to mention the intel he's been listening in on and such, thanks to Blast Off's inability to not shut up. It all assists with everything that he's trying to do. There is a goal here. This is not just an act of random violence. There's always a goal. And if victory is to be had, that goal is to be reached. Standing tall and powerful, Onslaught peers down at the feline that seems to be holding off on her attack. He may or may not know he's being scanned, but it doesn't matter. Not at all. He raises a huge foot and looks to be ready to let the STOMP action happen... but instead stomps over her and makes off into sudden run towards the transport. "Blast Off! Brawl!" It almost sounds as if Onslaught is a happy camper or something. Or that he's got a great idea. But he always has a great idea. "I do believe the time has come for more than a plan to come together!" And with that, Onslaught launches himself into the air to cue the transformation sequence that Autobots may know all too well. That's right, Combaticons. LET YOUR POWERS COMBINE! Blast Off hits Prowl, but then the Autobot comments about close quarters and raises a weapon to shoot. SLAG. Fortunately, the shuttleformer's agility comes in handy- again... and he darts to the right, evading the attack. He snarks, "What was that, Prowl? Oh, sorry... you were saying? I mean... AFTER missing me and all?" But he does start hovering again, getting some of that.... preferred distance. Then Onslaught barks an order, and the shuttleformer immediately flies off to join his teammates. It just so happens that Swindle and Vortex are nearby, too (hidden in a snowstorm, Ok? They had more trouble getting here, yes), and they all join in on the massive combine. Leopard 1A1 Tank gets jumped on by Arcee and can only watch in seething rage as the femme begin to rough up his main cannon barrel, "GRRRR! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CHALLENGE ME!" One of the sonic cannons on the side of the tank swirvels towards Arcee and begins to charge up energy while the other prepares to deliver a payload of sonic energy at Prowl. This probably would've been bad for the Autobots had Brawl unleashed his shots, but he's stopped short by Onslaught's orders. Ok. So maybe things probably just went from bad to worst for the Autobot. Brawl lets out a mirthful laughter, "Haw haw haw, YOU AUTOBOTS WILL GET IT NOW!" The tank splits open and flies towards the other Combaticons, once he has regrouped he then slams into the ground with brutish force before shifting in the form of Bruticus' left leg! Bruticus has arrived. Bruticus < Onslaught has left. Onslaught has arrived. < Brawl has left. Brawl has arrived. Swindle strides into the room looking to make a deal. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) < Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. < Arcee is left in the snow alone, as Brawl joins up with his brothers to form Bruticus. She's...pretty sure she knows how well this mission is going go from here on out, but she has to keep trying because perhaps there's still a way Prowl can finish rigging the shuttle. In the meantime, she retreats back to wheree Spindrift and Zipline are, and unloads most everything her pistols have left into the giant gestalt. But her charges are getting low... < Combat: Arcee strikes Bruticus with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! < When you're built as low to the ground as Spindrift is, you have to look a loooooong way up to watch a gestalt combine. "Uuuuh," he mutters at first. "I think now would be a good time ta put that big ol' cannon of yers to use, Zipline." As for himself, he just hunkers down where he is, not daring to lift the protective barrier. He has a better chance of at least surviving a heavy hit than the cheetah does. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Guarded. "Heh." Prowl had been wondering when the Combaticons would choose to form Bruticus. He'd fully expected this, of course. Good thing Bruticus is probably even stupider than Brawl. Once Blast Off stops bothering him, he ejects another acid cartridge. Except this one he doesn't shove into anyone else's fuel lines, or fire it at anyone's armor. Instead, he steps out of the cockpit and into the main caro hold, then proceeds to smash the cartridge against one of the barrels. The corrosive substance stings his fingertips a bit, but the acid starts to do its work immediately, quickly dissolving the metal canister in that one spot. There's a hiss and the crude oil starts to spurt out everywhere. He does the same with another cartridge, and another canister, until all of his acid-filled ammunition is gone. He won't be needing it for any other purpose for the time being, anyway...oil is spewing everywhere now, and it won't be long before the transport is just dripping! Perfect. Now, to taunt dear Bruticus over here. He climbs up out of a hatch on the top and stands on top of the payload. "Heh--I'll bet you Decepticons think you've already won simply because you've lumped yourselves into a single oversized simpleton. So much for all of Onslaught's planning, hm?" He aims a light blast at the brute to get his attention. < Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. < Combat: Prowl strikes Bruticus with his Hey you oversized simpleton! (Pistol) attack! < Zipline's legs tense, prepared to zip out from underneath Onslaught's giant foot at the last moment. But then he... Steps... over her? She twists about to follow him, the cannon on her back leveling up aim his skidplate. But then something causes the brave little feline to skid to a stop, paws working to try to stop herself even when she slides on the snow on her rump. She looks up, and up, and up, watching with widened optics as the team combine together into one really massive, really deadly looking Bruticus. The cheetah is up on her paws again quickly, and starts backing away, her tail tucked back between her hind legs. "Uh... Yeah, sure," She says, chuckling a little at Spindrift. "Right, just fire at the big ole pancake making combiner, sure." She's brave, but not THAT brave. There is, however, someone who is... Zipline looks back up to the combiner. "What would a brave bot like Sandstorm do...?" Punch it in the face, probably. Well, that's not going to work. Zipline buries her paws into the snow. She braces herself down as well as she can, and lifts the cannon up. "Right, one fastball special, coming up!" The barrel of her cannon begins to spark and sputter. The poles that control the momentum of the slug before letting it loose glow brightly, and the entire assembly hummmms ominously. "Hope you like solid steel, decepticreeps!" The gun discharges with a solid THUD of the slug being released at supersonic speeds. It goes one way, and Zipline gets thrown back the other way from the recoil. "Whoa!" < Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Neutral. < Combat: Zipline strikes Bruticus with her Open wide and remember to chew! attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) < Bruticus moves with all the massive grace of something that is completely and utterly gigantic. Which is not graceful at all. However, the massive combiner of gestaltness is blasted upon from many directions, the hits tearing into his armor and clearly making sure that his attention gets pulled in various directions. "HEY!" To Arcee. "STOP!" To Prowl. "THAT!" To Zipline. The combined efforts of the Autobots have the Bruticus reeling for a moment, even stumbling backwards. But it would seem that the giant thing combined weight of the Combaticons is being controlled by one of the smarter Combaticons at the moment, as Bruticus simply swerves and comes back around the other side, his gigantic foot slamming back down into the ground and kicking up snow all over the place. "THAT IT! NOW YOU DONE IT!" The voice of Bruticus booms with enough force to make some of the snow that's falling shatter out of his way. And that's when Bruticus turns into a giant linebacker and rushes towards the transport with the fury of a thousand Decepticons. "BRUTICUS..." He rears back with a huge fist, which seems to start its glowing with epic animation ability. The huge optics zero in on Prowl, the only target worth worrying about at this moment, since he is the one that's on the transport. And that transport is the goal. And, well, also the target. Because Bruticus brings that fist down towards the transport with all the full force of epic stupidity that he can muster up on such short notice. "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!" < Combat: Bruticus sets his defense level to Fearless. < Combat: Bruticus strikes Prowl with his 14000 Psi Punch attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) < Prowl braces himself for Bruticus' wrath. Perhaps that is why he actually manages to survive it and not be completely crushed when that giant fist comes crashing down on top of the transport. Well, actually it's more like he analyzed the excact positioning and trajectory of the fist in the instant that he saw it before it connected with its target, and shifted slightly so that his body was sort of wedged in between the gestalt's digits. It still hurt like hell, but...it wasn't quite deadly. Grunting in pain, he scrambles out from between the giant's fingers, quickly taking stock of the situation. Yes, the transport has reached its destination, he can hear the glaciers cracking even now as the transport begins to sink into the frigid depths below. <> He warns, and jumps off of it himself. Twisting in midair, he turns and fires a single incendiary missile at the now oil-soaked vehicle. Will the smarter Combaticons see this coming and do the smart thing? Or will Bruticus get a good ol' dose of fire to the face? As for Prowl, he's probably going to fall into the ice himself. But...it's an acceptable loss by him. < Arcee hears the warning, and complies as best she can. "C'mon guys, let's go!" she tells Spindrift and Zipline, trying to put distance between herself and the doomed transport. < Zipline isn't far from where she originally launched her cannon. The barrel of it is smoking and crackling with left over electricity. "Now THAT has a kick!" She says, picking herself back up to all four paws. Just in time to catch Prowl's message. "Uh... Right, no arguments here!" The cheetah, for all of her bravery, isn't stupid. She turns tail, and takes off running the other way with Arcee and Spindrift to get out of the blast radius. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) < The transport gets smashed by the sheer monstruous force behind Bruticus' fist and it travels downward, crashing into the glaciers below. Indeed the glacier begins cracking, and the transport starts slipping downward, but then it is pushed into the waters itself as Bruticus' fist finally finishes its downward swing, the force behind suddenly increases two-folds as he roars out in simmering frustration, "AUTOBOT!" By now the transport has sunk into the waters, but its prevented from sinking further into the depths as Bruticus clutches onto the vehicle with sheer brute strength that's fueled by rage and determination. Is it because the smarter parts of the Combaticons finally recognized the transport is an asset to be preserved, or is Bruticus just grabbing onto something in sheer anger? Whether it is, this action locks Bruticus in place for now, but he's not completely immobile yet! Onslaught's combiner-sized sonic gun materializes in Bruticus' other free hand, and the raging machine turns around, points the barrel of the weapon towards the direction where Prowl is and instinctively pulls the trigger, "DIIIIIIIE!" < Combat: Bruticus misses Prowl with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -6 < ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) < Arcee looks back just in time to see Bruticus attempt to gun down Prowl, and she cringes...but yet again, the Autobot who rose from the dead is defying the odds and somehow managing to persevere. But how long will his good fortune last? Maybe they'd better not stick around to find out. < Combat: Arcee begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Zipline < Combat: Bruticus strikes Zipline with his Grab attack! < Combat: Zipline begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. < Bruticus keeps his grip on the shuttle, holding it underwater as he watches the Autobots retreat... or sink under the ice. "YOU PUNY LITTLE SPECKS OF COSMIC DUST ALL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT!!!!" He bellows a laugh, which stops short as (even he) realizes how slagging cold he is standing in the near-arctic ice. The shuttle is well and truly soaked now, so he pulls it up and returns it to land, placing it down. The interior is indeed a mess, and some oil slicks now befoul the environment, trailing from the water to the ship resting on land. Some of the cargo is indeed ruined, though what has been ruined can be replaced. Sadly for Blast Off, though... the ship probably isn't going to be flying soon... which means he is probably going to get stuck transporting an oily "treasure". Oh yay. Hook and the others are still nearby, and they will soon be back to fixing the ship- and obtaining more oil for energon cubes. For... whatever- or WHOever is going to have to transport it. Meanwhile, Loco removes himself from the snowbank he fell into- only to fall flat on his face on one of the busted energon cubes. Ouch.